Midnight Halloween
by queen Victorie
Summary: apa yang terjadi di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa pada malam halloween? akankan ada pesta kostum? atau...  lebih baik klik judul diatas biar ngga penasaran deh    my 2nd fic, RnR please...


Haiiii aku Victorie, author baru yang masih perlu banyak bimbingan dari senior-senior HPI. Pertama aku mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah mau baca fic pertama ku yang sangat amat gaje yang berjudul **Kejadian tak terduga XD** .

Sekarang, aku kembali dengan fic kedua ku, yang dikerjakan terburu-buru sambil sembunyi-sembunyi karena harusnya aku belajar untuk segala macam ujian yang harus kuhadapi *ga ada yang peduli*

Oke aku mau ngucapin terimakasih lagi buat yang mau meng klik link fic ini

Daripada dengerin curhatan gaje, mending langsung ke ceritanya aja

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : cerita punya aku, tokoh punya tante Jo**

**Pair : ga tau mau bikin pair apa, lagipula disini belom ada pairing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Keretak." Terdengar suara ranting patah dari pohon disekitar bangunan tersebut akibat kencangnya tiupan angin Bulan Oktober. Sekarang sudah pukul 11.54 PM. Rumah sakit itu pun sudah sangat sepi. Namun, masih ada seorang wanita berambut coklat tebal yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru untuk memastikan seluruh pasiennya sudah tertidur. Beberapa kali Ia tersentak kaget saat terdengar suara ranting patah di luar. Ia tidak takut, tentu saja meskipun saat ini tanggal 29 Oktober dan beberapa menit lagi akan berubah menjadi 30 Oktober, Halloween. Dia ingat salah satu mitos yang tersebar di masyarakat Inggris Raya mengenai Halloween yang mengatakan bahwa pada malam Halloween, orang-orang yang sudah mati bertahun-tahun akan bangkit lagi sebagai zombie-atau semacamnya- dan akan menakut-nakuti manusia yang masih hidup, membuat mereka merasa bersalah atas kematian orang-orang yang dicintai atau bahkan membujuk mereka untuk pergi ke alam kematian bersama.

"Ting" bunyi semacam koin terjatuh, bunyinya berasal dari kamar yang berada tepat disebelah tempat wanita itu berdiri saat ini. Wanita itu segera memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menemukan sumber bunyi tersebut. Sebuah koin, mungkin berasal dari kantong pasien ketika bergerak dalam tidur. Hal ini tak urung membuat keningnya bekerut, karena kebijakan rumah sakit ini mengatakan bahwa pasien dilarang membawa benda logam jenis apapun ke sini. Hal itu dianggap dapat membahayakan nyawa pasien disini, di Rumah Sakit Jiwa St. Mungo. Dia mengambil koin tersebut dan mencermatinya. Dua Dollar Singapura. Dan dia terkejut ketika mendapati dibalik koin tersebut terdapat percikan darah. Darah manusia. Dua tahun menjadi dokter membuatnya dapat membedakan aroma darah manusia dan darah hewan.

"Teng. Teng. Teng…." Jam berdentang 12 kali menandakan bergantinya hari. Sekarang hari Halloween. "ARRRGGGHHHHHH BUNUH SAJA AKU!" terdengar teriakan dari bangsal sebelah. Ia segera berlari menuju bangsal tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan berisi obat bius dari kantongnya yang selalu dibawanya ketika bertugas.

Sesampainya di pintu bangsal tersebut, Ia tak terlalu kaget ketika mendapati seorang pasien memegang pisau roti ditangannya dan berusaha memutus nadinya. Kejadian ini terjadi setiap tahun, setiap Halloween, membuatnya terpaksa memercayai salah satu mitos mengenai Halloween. Ia segera merebut pisau dari pasien bernama James tersebut dan segera menyuntikkan obat bius. Setelah memastikan James tenang dan tertidur kembali, dia berlari ke ruang dokter jaga dan membangunkan teman-temannya yang juga berjaga malam itu. "Draco, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, bangunlah! Hal itu sudah mulai terjadi lagi!" Lavender menggeliat sedikit dalam tidurnya dan berkata "Apa maksudmu, Hermione?" Hermione berteriak dengan kesal "argh kalian tahu apa yang ku maksud, ini HALLOWEEN!"

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** gimana? Gimana? Bagus kah? Nyampah kah? Apa fic ini harus aku lanjutkan? Atau dihapus aja?

Pleaseee klik **REVIEW** dibawah, review model apapun aku terima, flame pun aku terima *pasrah*

Oh iya aku mau nanya ** Canon, AU, #post-war, Typo, dll ** itu maksudnya apa? Aku ga ngerti

Please klik **Review….. **


End file.
